Opposties Attract
by Black Phoenix
Summary: Lance reflects on his feelings for Scott


Disclamier: Not mine.  
A/N: Slash stuff, and breaking the fourth wall.  
  
Opposites Attract  
  
It's crazy, I know. I mean, the two of us are total opposites. C'mon, he's all,   
like, "big man on campus" and I'm the grunge freak, ya'know? No way it's gonna work   
out. Not a chance in hell . . . and that's without the other thing . . . the fact that he's the   
leader of the X-Men while I lead it's opposite number, The Brotherhood of Mutants, two   
waring factions in an ongoing battle for freedom. Or something. I get all the ideolgy and   
shit, but I'm just here for the adrenelne, thanks very much. Not like Todd or Pietro or   
anything. I'm not all, "down with humans! Up with mutants." Nuh-uh. More like   
"down with X-Dorks! Up with kicking ass!" And, anyway, it's not like my mutant   
ability (Mystique insists we call them powers. Says that it increased confidence in them   
or morale or something. She so ripped that bit off of that Professer Xavier guy, we all   
know it) is usefull or anything. I make earthquakes. Big whoop. I mean, the others?   
Their powers are handy outside of battle, y'know? Like Mystique. Who hasn't wanted to   
look like someone else. And Magneto. Controling magnetism doesn't sound like such a   
big deal, but when you factor in the whole magnetic fields thing, and that weird   
relationship between magnetism and electricity I don't understand, you get nigh-  
omnipotency (cool big word, huh?). Todd? Agile as shit, fast too. The hygene is a   
problem, but the tounge would make him a hit with the ladies (if they would go within   
five feet of him), and though the eating flies is gross, they are a good source of protein.   
Freddy is really strong (though I could do without the big'n'stupid, thanks), and Pietro . . .   
can you imagine being able to run at speeds aproaching that if sound? The thrill of that . .   
. wow. Then there's the X-Dweebs. Wolverine heals every wound, Storm controls the   
weather (hit at picnics, man), the Prof and Jean can move things with their minds and   
read other people's thoughts, not to mention some other freaky psionic shit. The   
'Crawler? Besides being almost as fast and agile as Todd, he sticks to walls and he   
teleports. I mean, wouldn't you want to teleport? And Kitty . . . she walks through walls!   
Mean, how cool is that! The other X-Geeks get it, I guess. I mean, Evan's little bone   
spars aren't exactly . . . helpful in a not-combat situation, but his powers are rediculus,   
and he's an ass. Rouge gets it, I even talked to her about it once or twice, while she was   
in the Brotherhood, but my tastes don't really run that way ya'know?   
  
That brings us to Him. Scott Summers. Cyclops. Mr. X-Dick himself. Cool,   
confident, perfect in every way, calm and collected on the battlefield, content and popular   
on the schoolyard. Me, I'm just little Lance Alvers, Avalanche, hot-headed dude in   
charge of the oppostion, who seemingly were created to get their butts whupped by the   
X-Men. But I know what's really going on. I see him cringe every time he lets loose one   
of those blasts of his. No one else does, since, of the two that have powers that aren't,   
like, socially redeemable, Rouge's are a little too different to compare, and Spyke is all   
into his. (People from New York. Another species. Can't live with 'em, can't trade them   
in for LA people.) But I do, cause I know I make the same grimace whenever I'm forced   
to let a quake go for Magneto's cause. If I could do something . . . ya'know, usefull, with   
my abilities it would be okay, but I can't, so all I end up doing is breaking shit. Which I   
enjoy, don't get me wrong, but it gets old after a while.   
  
Then there's the headaches. I get these hiddeous migranes whenever I exert   
myself (power-wise, not mentally or physically.) I mean, come on. Not only do I get the   
least useful ability (at least Scott can chop wood or something with it), it hurts!? I   
must've been last in line the day God was handing out the x-genes.  
  
Whoa, I just got way off topic there. Back to Scott. There's something about him,   
besides his powers. And his hair, fiery and silky. (One time, Jean caught me thinking   
about that hair. Luckily, it was a lot longer in my dream, so she thought it was her.   
Which isn't good, per se, but at least she didn't find out I have a crush on her crush. That   
would've been a real disaster, ya'know? And I really, really don't want Scott to know.   
No way.) So besides his powers, and his hair, and his great body (we have gym together   
and lockers right next to each other. Funny, isn't it? How every X-Ass and every Brother   
has at least on of the other team in every one of their classes? Well, execpt for the   
Scott/Jean/Rouge English class, but she used to be in the Brotherhood, so it counts. It   
like we were placed there to annoy each other). Oy! Off track again. So besides his   
powers, hair, great body, cool demenor (will . . . not . . . make . . .sidebar), his clearly   
superior leadership skills (they win every time, don't they?), and his impeccible fashion   
sense (some people maintain the belief that we all wear the same clothing day after day.   
No, not a chance. Kitty, for instance, wouldn't be caught dead wearing an outfit that she   
had worn in the past two and a half weeks.) NO! One more time, from the top, with NO   
interuptions. So besides his (deep breath) powers, hair, great body, cool demenor, his   
clearly superior leadership skills, and his impeccible fashion sense, there's something   
about him that draws me too him. (YES!! MADE IT!!) Maybe it's animal magnetism, or   
an unforeseen second mutant power he poseses, or the old adage of "opposites attract"(or   
maybe it's Murphy's Law coming into our lives to screw them up roally), whatever it is, I   
can never take my eyes off him. It's crazy. Everything from his triangular head to his   
designer sneakers to the buldge in his . . . NO! I'm going to keep this (relatively) clean if   
it kills me. You are NOT going to hear about the fantastic buldge in Scott Summers'   
Levis. Oy! It makes having classes with him a real pain. But, lucky for me, this applies   
only to Lanve Alvers and Scott Summers, not Avalanche and Cyclops. I don't know if   
it's like this for any of the others, but for me it's like, I put on the costume, and Lance   
Alvers goes to sleep for a while. He gets replaced by a guy who may have many of the   
same mannerisms, but is definatly different. If Lance Alvers saw a super-powered battle,   
he would run the other way with the rest of the sheep, but Avalance not only stands, he   
fights. He not only fights, he leads. He not only leads, he . . . oh, right. We don't win.   
But it was a good thought. For me, I see the others differently in costume, too. Lance   
Alvers, Todd Tolanski, Freddy Dukes, and Pietro Maximoff are just four misfit friends.   
Avalance, the Toad, the Blob, and Quicksilver are a strike force, a military team.   
Friendship isn't necessary, obedience is. When we're civilains, they guys rag on me like   
teenage boys do, but in costume, they're my team, and the slightest insult results in   
chastisment. The X-Men do it too. Jean Grey, Kitty Pryde, Kurt Wagner, Evan Danilies,   
and . . . um . . . Rouge (how to Rouge manage to get into the school with no other name   
than "Rouge"?) cease to be a buncha dorks I rag on. Marvel Girl, Shadowcat,   
Nightcrawler, Spike and Rouge are die-hard enimies, to be killed at the earlies   
oppurtunity. And Scott Summers, the love of my young life? Despite the fact that that   
old buldge looks even better in spandex (hey, Avalanche has a dick, too), he is Cyclops,   
enimy number one. Not just to be killed, but to be tortured and slaughtered at earliest   
convience.  
  
So, to recap, I love Scott. Yes, I know, as a male, I'm supposed to be falling in   
love with Jean or Kitty, or Rouge, but, guess what? I'm not going to fill your puny-  
minded stereotypes. For your information, I am indeed atracted to women, but Scott is   
not the first male I've had feelings for. I dislike the term "bisexual", but it is the only one   
that fits me. So even though I despise labels, I just labeled myself for you. Goddess, are   
you happy now?  
  
Probably not. You probably didn't click into this story for introspective shit,   
right? Well, that stops pretty soon. However, if you came in here wanting to get your   
rocks off on cartoon characters (ew . . . it's bad enough you people are SO into these   
people that you read and write stories about them, but you get all horny over it too?),   
leave (if you haven't already.) Below is what is supposed to be a sad story about   
unrequited love and the whole love/duty conflict. If there's any sex (which I am certainly   
not promising, but, you never know . . .) It will be non-expicit "cut to an hour later"   
stuff, thank you. Well . . . maybe not that non-explicit, but pretty damned close.  
  
Okay. Now this is getting absolutly rediculous. I can't believe that I'm still   
talking about my feelings. What I need is a clean start, a new beginning of the story so   
that I can actually tell it. Click on the "next chapter" button. Unless I haven't gotten   
around to posting it yet. Anyway, I'll see ya on the flip side.  
  



End file.
